


Stories In Crimson and Soot

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Requiem Court [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Sexual Content, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is still her general, still her obedient servant, even if he doesn't want to share his maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories In Crimson and Soot

He remembers obeying her without question, being her most trusted general and the only one she trusted with the needles when another story was etched in her skin. Of being the only one given permission even to touch the black-inked skin, but never more than that. Never allowed to do more than touch to inspect injuries or to add to the stories.

Azog pulls the shirt off over Cúnessa's head, his hands with their blunt nails scraping against the deep honey-gold of her skin, darker than the snow-pale of before, but no less glorious for it. Inked in black and crimson, remembering stories of the distant past and the current chaos, swirls and dots and sharp points.

Her smile is sunlight on steel, and she tilts her head back to let him have access to her throat, daring him to draw blood as he nips oh-so-carefully with filed teeth at the soft skin. Azog laughs against her skin, one hand sliding to cup a breast, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over the nipple already hardening to a peak.

"Afraid, my general?" Cúnessa's voice is mocking, her tone blood-bright. He can feel her hands working at the fastenings of his trousers, and Azog growls quietly against her skin when she reaches in to grasp his cock, her fingers running along the line of piercings on the underside. "I will not break so easily."

He turns his head, nipping harder at the line of muscle across her shoulder, his hand on her breast tightening enough he's certain it will hurt her, but all she does is laugh.

There's a rustle behind him, and Azog reaches for a knife with his free hand, ready to slice open whoever dares to interrupt his worship of his maker.

"Starting without me?" Nori's voice has a mock-pout to it, and Azog rolls his eyes, making a rude gesture while he slides his hand from Cúnessa's breast to her waist, letting it come to rest possessively. He is not sharing with Nori, not this time. The whelp, yes, but Kíli can never seem to get enough of anything. Azog can't imagine anyone in the Tower itself keeping up with the boy.

"I didn't know you were going to bother coming back here any time soon." Cúnessa shrugs, dislodging Azog as she looks over his shoulder. Her eyes are dark with hunger, and there's a speculative expression on her face as she regards the other man. "You might as well be useful if you're here. Come here."

She pats the blankets next to Azog, and he growls, not wanting to share, but she runs a nail along the underside of his cock, and he subsides with a groan. He is still her general, still her obedient servant, even if he doesn't want to share his maker.

Nori has a smirk on his face as he sinks to his knees that doesn't help, and Azog glares at him a moment, before Cúnessa gives him a warning squeeze, the edge of a nail a sharp reminder of who's in charge that he should not need.

He watches as Cúnessa cups Nori's chin, fingers nearly invisible under the beard that Nori has grown out in the fashion of dwarves, for all that he is no longer one of that race. As she leans in to nip at Nori's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and licks away the first swelling of rich crimson.

"You're overdressed, Nori." She is smiling, blood on her teeth, and pushes Nori away a little. "I want you bare. Now."

The once-dwarf grins at Cúnessa, and unbuckles his belt, setting it aside before peeling off his tunic, coming up off his knees only long enough to slide his trousers to his ankles. The boots take a moment longer, and Nori settles back in the same place once he's naked.

"Good boy." Cúnessa strokes Nori's already hardening cock once in approval, before picking up the discarded belt, running her fingers along the leather.

Azog bites back a whimper when she takes her hand off his cock, almost reaching for her again, but managing not to. Holding still is difficult, though, and he watches with a simmering annoyance as she moves closer to Nori. Though he nearly smirks when she draws Nori's wrists together, binding them in front of him with Nori's own belt.

Cúnessa looks over at him with an amused smile on her face, and pushes to her feet, reaching up to loosen a chain enough for a loop to dangle above Nori's head where he'll have to come up on his knees a little to reach it with his bound hands.

"Don't let go, Nori." Cúnessa wraps her hands around his once they're gripping the chain, just for a moment, then steps back over to Azog, looking down at him. "You weren't done when we were interrupted."

Azog grins, reaching out to undo her trousers, drawing them down over her hips, tossing them aside once she steps out of them. He leans forward, but she steps back, her eyes flashing. Not his mouth, not today, and Azog retreats, standing to finish stripping himself as bare as his lovers. Reaching for Cúnessa only to have her step back again.

He snarls, moving faster, and dragging her to him as she grins, daring him to try doing anything she hasn't commanded him to do. Azog only lowers his head to nip at her shoulder again, licking a wet stripe across the abused flesh.

"On your back, general." Her voice is harsh with hunger in his ear, and Azog can only do as she orders, though he's reluctant to let go. Watching her as he lays down - all but sprawls, where Nori can watch everything that happens, but isn't allowed to do anything else.

Cúnessa sinks down on him without preamble, letting out her breath in a long sigh. Her head is tilted back, baring her throat to his gaze, her body taut above him as she slowly lifts herself, breathing out again as she sinks back down. Slow, and when he tries to bring his hands to her hips, she bats them away. Keeping her own slow, torturous pace, as Azog snarls helplessly beneath her.

He can hear Nori's panting breaths, the frustrated little moans and hungry murmurs as he watches. It's enough to make him smirk, though he is as unsatisfied with where things are as Nori. A state that continues even as Cúnessa's breathing picks up, and she shifts her movements, grinding down in slow circles, seeking her pleasure. She's nearly silent in orgasm, expression a mask of ecstasy as she lets out a breathy whisper that could be a name or could be a curse.

She remains still for only a few moments, before sliding off Azog, sitting back on his thighs, watching him with a lazy and almost cruel smile. Knowing just what she's doing to them both, and basking in their frustration for a long moment.

"Do you want more, my general?" Her voice is almost soft, though any sense of kindness has long been stripped from it. "Do you want your own satisfaction?"

"Yes." Azog's voice is barely more than a snarl, and Cúnessa laughs.

"Just as well there's someone else who is as needy as you, isn't there?" She shifts, settling back on the blankets, watching them with glittering eyes. "I want to see you fuck him, general. Want to hear Nori beg for release."

Nori lets out an appreciative sound at the suggestion, and Azog needs little encouragement to take his frustration out in willing flesh. He pushes off the blankets, going to fetch lube before he kneels behind Nori.

"Just get inside me, Azog." Nori's voice is horse, and already there's a pleading note beneath the hunger that weights it. He tightens his hands around the chain, coming up a little more on his knees as he arches his back.

Azog doesn't intend to let Nori get away without preparation, not when he doesn't let the whelp do so, and he cares less about Kíli's comfort or safety. He grins, though, at Nori's curse when he merely slicks a finger, working it into Nori and crooking it, twisting as he pulls back. Working Nori open, and making sure he won't be harmed when Azog does begin to fuck him, even though it does increase his own frustration as well as Nori's.

The inarticulate groan Nori gives as he finally pushes inside makes Azog grin over the once-dwarf's shoulder at Cúnessa. He sets a near-brutal pace, not bothering to try for slow and teasing now, not when he wants his own hunger satisfied. Nori is cursing and whimpering, and Azog watches Cúnessa shift forward, feeling her fingers against the underside of his cock, gripping Nori by the balls.

She comes up, her mouth next to Nori's ear as she murmurs, "You have to beg for it, khuzdûn."

Nori snarls, and Azog thrusts harder, reaching up to wrap his hands around Nori's on the chain above their heads, keeping Nori in place. He knows it will take some time before Nori begs - Nori never begs with anyone else, and even here, he will hold out as long as he can, even if it drives him half-mad with need.

He comes, hard and fast, thrusting deep into Nori as he spills, barely keeping himself from biting into Nori's shoulder. Even now, Nori won't let himself beg, hissing as Azog pulls free, his hands clenching under Azog's. Still wanting, but not yet driven high enough to beg.

Cúnessa chuckles, and leans forward again, close enough that Azog is certain her breasts press against Nori's chest, and murmurs quiet words in a language that had been forgotten until dwarves and the older elves began to remember who they had once been. Nori keens, and it takes little more for him to say something in return, a little broken and a lot needy.

"Hold him for me, my general." Cúnessa reaches up one hand to pry Nori's fingers from the chain, allowing him to fall gracelessly back against Azog. She sinks onto him as easily as she had onto Azog earlier, riding Nori without looking down at the once-dwarf - her gaze is fixed on Azog, as it always is, a reminder that he is the one she trusts. That she trusts him not to be a fool, even when he wants so much to destroy the one she's riding to completion.

He leans into her touch when she brings her hand up to wrap around his neck, nails digging sharp against his spine, and her lips warm against his. Between them, Nori curses as he comes, and Cúnessa's grip tightens as she does the same.

They will come down from the high, and Nori will wander off sooner or later, or he and Azog will go hunting for anyone who dares come too close to their part of the great court. And later, they will come together again, and Cúnessa will direct them in whatever dance she wants most.

**Author's Note:**

> In _[Flame of Durin](http://archiveofourown.org/series/58668)_ , Cúnessa is a servant of Morgoth who, after his being banished beyond the Gate of Night at the end of the First Age, took up residence in Gundabad and the completion of an unfinished project. From that project came the pale orcs of Gundabad, and Azog was one of the few she thought of as successes.


End file.
